Subaru BRZ S '12
Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Subaru |year = 2012 |drivetrain = |engine = FA20 |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 204.8 Nm |power = 197 HP |pp = 406 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = 1300 mm |width = 1775 mm |length = 4240 mm }} The Subaru BRZ S '12 is a sports coupé produced by Subaru. It appears as Downloadable Content for Gran Turismo 5 and is available regularly in Gran Turismo 6, before being replaced by the 2015 model in Gran Turismo Sport. It is a Subaru branded version of the Toyota 86 and Scion FR-S. Colors The player can choose seven colors upon buying this car: *Satin White Pearl *Sterling Silver Metallic *Lightning Red *WR Blue Mica *Galaxy Blue Silica *Dark Gray Metallic *Crystal Black Silica Description "Subaru's first compact, front-engine, rear-wheel drive car made in collaboration with Toyota." The BRZ went on sale in March 2012, as the Subaru version of the FR sports car developed in cooperation with Toyota. Toyota had made this project public early on, announcing its FT-86 concept in 2009; but the Subaru version was not shown until the 2011 Geneva Motor Show. And even then it was only an engineering display with a transparent body, showing off the chassis layout and the low mounted engine. However in this engineering display, Subaru proudly emphasized just how low they could mount their horizontally opposed engine which they had specialized in for years: they wanted to demonstrate how the lower centre of gravity achieved would improve the basic performance of the car. The production prototype was first made public at the Tokyo Motor Show in November 2011. It is virtually the same car as its brother, the Toyota 86 with its 197 BHP engine and 6 speed MT or AT transmission. The body is basically the same, and the differences are in the front grill and fog lights, as well as details of the interior. Overall it seems aimed towards a more mature audience than the 86, same could be said for its driving experience: while the settings of the 86 are designed to allow its driver to slide the car aggressively for fun, the performance of the BRZ is more oriented towards having a milder experience throughout, with firmer grip on the road. As for grade models there is a competition based "RA", the standard "R", and the upper class "S" model. The "R" models are sports oriented while the "S" tends to be more on the grand touring side. A gorgeous leather and alcantara package is also available as a special option for the "S" model. Acquisition Gran Turismo 5 In GT5, this car is unobtainable until the player has purchased the relevant DLC pack from the PlayStation Network. Upon doing so, the car is automatically placed in the player's garage. Further copies of the car can then be purchased for 30,000 Credits from the Subaru dealership. It is a Level 4 car. Gran Turismo 6 This car can be purchased for 30,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Level 4 Cars